Prestidigitation
by Clewilan
Summary: On lui a pourtant appris à ne jamais relâcher son attention. Mais Tony a, malheureusement, plus d'un tour dans son sac.


_Je ne sais pas exactement à qui appartient NCIS, mais en tous cas, ce n'est pas moi._

_One-shot écrit il y a tellement longtemps que je suis incapable de vous dire quand exactement, mais je suppose que c'était avant Jeanne et La Grenouille - il peut néanmoins s'inscrire dans les épisodes qui passent en ce moment sur M6, je crois (bien que je ne puisse plus suivre la série). Si vous aimez le Tiva (c'est bien ça ?), je crois qu'il y en a. Mais connaissant Tony, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être autre chose. _

_Ah, et, je devais caser le mot "épluche-patates" (cf d'autres histoires sur d'autres fandoms). Bonne lecture! -Clewilan_

* * *

Le sourire de Tony lui donna subitement envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

_Ou plutôt, _rectifia Ziva en le voyant s'approcher, rayonnant, _de _lui _cogner la tête contre le mur._

- Bien le bonjour, chère Ziva ! fit joyeusement DiNozzo. Comment vas-tu en cette merveilleuse journée ?

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial qui ne le refroidit pourtant pas.

Cette journée était loin d'être "merveilleuse". Il pleuvait à verse - comment avait-il fait pour rester sec ? -, elle avait était coincée dans un embouteil… _bouchon _- comment pouvait-il être à l'heure ? -, et, pour couronner le tout, elle était dans la période où il ne faut pas embêter une fille - comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

Ziva posa donc lourdement son sac sur son bureau, faisant ainsi sursauter McGee.

- Bonjour Ziva… dit-il avec une amorce de sourire en espérant ne pas faire exploser la jeune femme.

- McGee, répliqua-t-elle seulement, un peu sèche.

Il soupira - s'attendant à pire. Tony repartit à l'assaut.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui me rend--

- Encore plus crétin que d'habitude ? Non.

- J'ai réussi à --

- Retenir le nom de la fille avec qui tu as passé la nuit ? Merveilleux, comme tu dis. Maintenant lâche-moi les tongs.

- Les baskets, corrigea machinalement Tony.

- C'est pareil, commenta l'ex-agent du Mossad sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

- Oh, allez, rien qu'un tour de magie, insista son collègue avec un regard qui se voulait aguicheur. Même le Roi des Elfes n'a pu échapper à mon terrible pouvoir.

Il agita les doigts comme s'il voulait hypnotiser Ziva mais ne récolta d'elle qu'un rire sarcastique. McGee, lui, avait pris la mouche.

- J'en connais de bien meilleurs de que ça, fit-il.

- Ils ne vous apprennent que ça, chez les louveteaux ? Je vais sérieusement devoir parler à ton moniteur. Bon, Ziva, prête à tenter l'expérience ?

- Qu'est-ce qui j'y gagne, DiNozzo…?

- Un restau jeudi soir si tu ne lâches pas la balle que tu vas devoir tenir.

- Ca ne vaut pas le coup.

- A l'endroit de ton choix ?

Ziva eut un sourire carnassier qui ne sembla pas effrayer le jeune home.

- Et si je trouve le truc, tu m'invites toutes les semaines jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

On était en janvier.

- Très bien. Mais si tu perds, tu m'embrasses, Ziva David.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, lui impénétrable, elle s'efforçant ne pas laisser paraître le doute qu'il l'envahissait devant l'assurance suspecte de Tony.

- Marché conclu.

* * *

Il sortit de nulle part une balle de ping-pong… et un épluche-légumes.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Tony eut un sourire ravi et attrapa l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, l'obligeant gentiment à tendre la main pour lui glisser la balle entre le pouce et l'index.

- Tony…commença Ziva.

- Tu ne bouges pas et tu ne lâches la balle sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

Elle retint un rire plein d'ironie - la croyait-il vraiment incapable de faire une chose aussi simple ? - en notant du coin de l'oeil que McGee buvait les geste de leur collègue. Tony s'éloigna un peu et tendit son "arme" comme un véritable couteau.

- Cet épluche-patates magique va t'entailler le bras à distance, et du coup tu vas lâcher ce machin - et perdre ton pari.

- Dans tes rêves, railla Ziva.

Une étincelle de malice s'illumina dans les yeux de Tony.

- Tu en es sûre ? Tends ton bras, je compte jusqu'à dix. Un, deux…

Elle le fixait attentivement. Alors qu'il prononçait le dernier nombre, il abaissa son éplucheur dans le vide. Ziva ressentit une brûlure au niveau de son avant-bras et, surprise, ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber la balle qui rebondit sur les chaussures de Gibbs.

- Pa…Patron, balbutia Tony en s'efforçant de dissimuler les objets du délit.

- Agents David et DiNozzo, si vous voulez perdre du temps pour ce genre de choses, je peux vous mettre à pied.

Tony bafouilla quelque justification - indiquant ainsi que c'était lui le principal responsable. Ziva fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, et McGee prétendit ne pas exister.

Gibbs ne fit aucun commentaire en récupérant un dossier sur son bureau.

- Comment t'as fait ? murmura furieusement Ziva en alternant ses regards assassins sur son bras et son collègue.

Tony retrouva de sa superbe, prêt à la faire mariner pour l'ennuyer encore plus, mais Gibbs avait bien évidemment entendu.

Et Gibbs avait tout aussi évidemment la réponse.

- Il a détourné ton attention sur la balle en attrapant ton avant-bras, pouvant ainsi déposer discrètement sur ta peau un peu de produit irritant, dont l'effet n'est pas immédiat.

- Il faut trente à quarante secondes, capitula Tony en jetant un coton humide dans la poubelle la plus proche.

- Tony ne _peut pas_ être aussi précis, s'exclama Ziva en le pointant du doigt.

- Hé ! protesta-t-il.

Gibbs eut un imperceptible sourire.

- Tu t'es focalisée sur ses gestes et tu as inconsciemment ignoré la douleur parce que tu te concentrais sur ce qu'il allait faire. Comme la douleur en question était annoncée à la fin du décompte, tu la ressens uniquement quand il baisse son… cette chose qui n'est même pas un canif. DiNozzo, pourquoi tu as un truc pareil sur toi ?

- Il était dans mon bureau, donc, techniquement, pas sur moi, Patron.

Jethro laissa passer pour cette fois. Ziva, elle, était partagée entre fureur et dégoût. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre à un jeu aussi stupide et ne pas remarquer la manoeuvre de Tony ?

_Tes réflexes s'émoussent, agent David._

_

* * *

_

Il revint discrètement à la charge un peu plus tard.

- Alors, et ce pari ?

- Je te hais, DiNozzo.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Tu peux percer.

- On dit "crever".

Elle lui jeta un regard furibond et, quand il se pencha légèrement pour avoir sa "récompense", Ziva lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia - elle devenait trop gentille, mais au moins ce réflexe-là fonctionnait-il toujours.

Sauf que Gibbs réagissait également très vite, et cela se manifesta par une claque conjointe à l'arrière du crâne de ses deux agents.

- Aouch, Patron, je suis déjà blessé !

- Et tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas que ton état empire.

Tony se tut en effet durant deux minutes, avant de venir chuchoter à l'oreille de Ziva qui fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu que l'invitation au restaurant tenait toujours.

* * *

_J'ai honteusement emprunté le tour de magie à Christian Grenier qui l'utilisait dans _L'Ordinatueur_(un de mes lointains coups de coeur en policier jeunesse)._


End file.
